Hypnotized by You - Lamia Scale
by DJMirnum
Summary: Madame Hina is back and performing for Lamia Scale. But there are other guilds present. What crazy fun things does this hypnotist have in store? Multiple ships happening.
1. The Show

**It's here! The sequel to "Hypnotized by You"! One chapter for the show part and the rest will be each ships aftermath. Lots of ships involved; Jerza, StingYu, SherRen, Rogura, and Lyredy. Enjoy!**

Madame Hina was backstage, waiting for her introduction. She was surprised when Mirajane said she wanted to do it and even more surprised that Lamia Scale's master allowed it; but Mirajane always got what she wanted anyway. She also convinced Erza to come with her; not quite sure how that happened. In addition to the Lamia Scale guild members, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and amazingly Crime Sorcière were there for the show. Madame Hina was aware of what Mira was trying to do. They had talked about it a few days before, making sure the right people were in the audience for what Mira wanted to accomplish. Thankfully, Madame Hina knew who she needed to bring up onstage and she was ready. Mira took the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Are you ready to be entertained?!" The audience applauded. "I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine. She's a world renowned hypnotist and is here to help you relax and have fun! Please welcome, Madame Hina Turo!"

Madame Hina ran out from backstage as Mira exited stage right.

"Helloooooo Lamia Scale and friends! It's great to be here! Like Mira said, I am Madame Hina and tonight be prepared to be...hypnotized! Now, I have several chairs up here with me for one big group. Any volunteers?"

Sting raised his hand and Madame Hina motioned him to come up. Sting also dragged Rogue and Yukino with him. Millianna shoved Kagura up to the stage which made Erza snicker. In retaliation, Kagura dragged Erza up. Sherry went up bringing Lyon with her. The Trimens played Rock Paper Scissors to determine which one of them would go up; Ren was chosen. Meredy went up and asked Jellal to go up, too. He initially refused but one look from Erza changed his mind. Madame Hina seated Jellal first with Erza to his right. Then Sherry with Ren to her right followed by Sting then Yukino, then Kagura then Rogue and then Lyon with Meredy to his right.

"Alright! Everyone good? Comfortable? Please try to relax and know that I'm an entertainer and I won't use my powers for nefarious purposes. With that said; a watch will appear above me and I need you to focus on that. Everyone clear? Everyone ready?" They nodded and the watch appeared. It moved back and forth. Madame Hina began to speak in a soothing voice. "Follow the watch with your eyes. Look nowhere else and listen to the sound of my voice. Every time the watch passes by, you start to feel relaxed. Tension in your body is melting away; your muscles feel lose." She paused, giving time for them to focus. "Start to feel relaxed; let your body reflect that." Everyone shifted in their seat to a more comfortable position. "At this time, you are beginning to feel sleepy. Your eyelids have become very heavy; the more you struggle to keep them open, the heavier they get." Everyone's eyes began to flutter. "It's now become hard to keep your head up." The groups heads began to bob up and down. "I want everyone to close your eyes and keep your head still. Imagine yourself at the top of some stairs and at the bottom of those stairs is the worlds most comfortable bed. I will count down from ten and as I count down, you will walk down those steps. By the time I reach one, you fall into the bed and into a deep sleep. Here we go, 10; walk down the steps. 9; keep going, getting sleepier. 8; down the stairs, feeling more tired. 7; getting sleepier. 6; body feels heavy. 5; halfway there. 4; keep going down, feeling more tired. 3; you can see the bed, getting more tired. 2; you're at the bed, ready to jump in and fall asleep. 1; fall into the bed and sleeeeeeeep."

Jellal's head slumped forward while Erza laid against his shoulder. Sherry and Ren leaned against each other. Sting slumped forward while Yukino fell against Kagura. Kagura leaned onto Rogue, who's head dropped backwards. Lyon's head fell into Meredy's lap while she fell onto his body. The audience giggled at the sight.

"Alright, let's have some fun. Gentlemen! Unbeknownst to you, your chair has an electric buzzer and you are sitting on it. I will clap my hands and you will wake up but, every time I say the word 'buzz', you will feel the electric shock on your butt. Ladies! When I clap my hands, you will wake up and come to the horrible realization that your hair has been shaved off. You are completely bald. No longer is your hair covering your head; you have none. Ready, and..." Madame Hina claps her hands. "Wakey wakey!" The women on stage begin to scream and pat their heads. Erza looked like she was about to kill someone but Madame Hina made her stay her hand. Sherry and Meredy began to cry and Yukino was mortified. Kagura just kept her expression blank. Madame Hina approached Sherry. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"My-my-my hair!"

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"It's gone!"

"Well, at least you're left with a nice buzz." Just then, all the guys jumped out of their chairs. "Guys, what's going?"

"I felt a shock on my butt," cried Sting.

"Really? Same for you as well," she asked Jellal.

"Yes, it was not pleasant."

"Ok, ok. You guys just sit back down. Maybe it was just a one time thing." The guys say back down. Madame Hina looked to Yukino. "Dear, are you ok?"

"No I'm not! My hair is gone!"

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Kagura.

"I think you ladies look good with a buzz cut," said Madame Hina and once again the guys reacted. "Guys? You ok?"

"Where is that buzzer," said an angry Lyon. "Tell me so I can rip it apart!"

Meredy was an emotional mess.

"My beautiful hair!"

"It's a very nice buzz," said Madame Hina and the guys reacted once again.

"Seriously! Is someone controlling the buzzer," shouted Ren.

The audience was in stitches seeing everyone freaking out. Madame Hina decided it was time to move on.

"Everyone look at me, eyes on me and...Sleep!" Everyone feel back asleep. "Folks, I want you to take a deep breath and as you exhale you will fall deeper and deeper in this relaxed state. When I clap my hands, you will wake up to find that your belly button is gone. You no longer have one; someone took it. Ready, and," she claps her hands. "Wake up!" The mages woke up like nothing was wrong. "Hey guys, do me a favor; check to see what kind of belly button you have." Everyone checked their stomachs, but were surprised to see their belly button "gone". "What's the matter guys?" She approached Lyon. "You doing ok?"

"It's gone! My belly button is gone!"

"It is? Dear, is yours gone, too," she asked Meredy.

"Yeah, it is!"

"Mines gone as well," yelled Sting.

"Is everyone's belly button missing?" They all nodded. "Hurry and look for it, but stay in your chairs. Check your pockets, check under your feet."

Everyone looked around frantically. The audience was laughing. Madame Hina walked over to Erza.

"What's wrong dear?"

"My belly button is no longer on my stomach."

"Really? You sure you brought it with you?"

"Of course I did!"

"Did you check to see if he has it," said Madame Hina pointing to Jellal. "Maybe you got his. Everyone check with your neighbors."

The group conversed with each other trying to get their belly buttons back.

"Hey everyone, I checked the lost and found and I have a box of belly buttons. So everyone put your hands out if you need one." Madame Hina begins to "give" everyone their belly button. They all slapped them on their stomachs. Kagura though, wasn't pleased. "What's wrong?"

"Mine doesn't fit. It's too big."

"Oh, I know. I gave yours to him," said Madame Hina pointing to Rogue. "You'll have to switch."

Rogue got red in the face; that meant touching Kagura's stomach and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. But she rolled her eyes as if she knew what his problem was and she "switched" their belly buttons. Rogue's face got even redder and Kagura had a slight hint of pink in her cheeks. Madame Hina smirked.

"Ok everyone! Eyes on me and sleep!" The group fell asleep. "I am going to count to five and when I reach five, you will awake and see a little bird that fell out of its nest and is on the floor in front of you. This is your bird that you have to take care of. There will be some bird seed in your pocket or in a bag in front of you so you can feed it. You gotta be the one to take care it. Ready, one, two, three, four, five; eyes wide open!" Everyone woke up and made the motion to pick up the bird. "Take care of that little bird guys!"

Yukino had hers perched on her finger and bird seed in her other hand feeding it. Ren had his in the palm of his hand and was stroking it. Sherry kept giving it little kisses. Jellal was petting his as was Erza. Sting and Rogue were feeding theirs as was Lyon. Kagura's was perched on her finger feeding it and Meredy, too.

"Oh you guys are doing a wonderful job! So wonderful that, I'm gonna count to three and when I reach three you will put your finger out so the little bird can fly and you can all watch. One, two, three; watch them fly!" The group looked up as if they were watching it fly. "Keep your eyes on your bird. But it seems they have turned into a flock, now they banded together and are starting to come back! Everyone look up, they're right above you. Remember all that bird seed you gave them? Here it comes!"

The group immediately covered their heads for the incoming "bird poop".

"Ok, they're gone now! Everyone sit back in your chair, get comfortable and sleep! Now then, everyone is relaxed and comfortable. I'm gonna count to three and when I get to three, you will wake up and find yourselves naked! Your clothes have mysteriously vanished! Naked as a jay bird! You even see everyone else on stage is naked as well. One, two, three! Eyes open and wide awake!"

Everyone was awake and realized they were "naked". The girls did their best to cover themselves. Sting, Ren and Lyon didn't look embarrassed; Ren and Lyon were relaxed and Sting spread his legs out as if to give everyone full view of his body. Rogue and Jellal were red in the face and kept their legs tight together.

"Sting, you look pretty pleased with this situation."

"Absolutely! Who wouldn't want to see me in all my glory?" He looked over at Yukino and winked at her. That made her freak out and blush even more.

"Rogue? You and Jellal seem uncomfortable."

"I'm not used to feeling exposed," Rogue said nervously.

Kagura kept sneaking glances at Rogue. "He feels the same way I do," she thought to herself.

Madame Hina went over to Sherry. "You ok dear?"

"I want my clothes back!"

"I think you look fine," smirked Ren.

Sherry peaked over and glanced down which prompted her to quickly turn away. Madame Hina addressed Erza.

"Your face is as red as your hair."

"This is unacceptable! I demand my clothes be returned this instant!"

"Jellal, you ok," asked Madame Hina.

"I agree with Erza's sentiments."

"Oh, what's the big deal," scoffed Lyon.

"I wasn't expecting a peep show," yelled Meredy.

Madame Hina decided to move on quickly. She got them to sleep and individually told them to hold the person's hand on their right or left. Jellal was holding Erza's; Sherry held Ren's; Stong held Yukino's; Kagura had Rogue's and Lyon held Meredy's.

"Everyone, you right now are holding someone's hand but what you didn't know is that there was a glob of glue in that hand and now your hands are stuck together. The more you try to pry them apart, the more they stick together. But when, I mention the word love; holding that persons hand will start to feel good. When I say the word love, a good feeling will begin to develop and it gets stronger the longer you hold that persons hand. I'm gonna count to five and when I get to five, you will wake up. One, two, three, four, five; wake up!"

Everyone was awake and then noticed their hands. Lyon tries to get his hand out of Meredy's, but it was stuck.

"Lyon! Let go of my hand," demanded Meredy.

"I'm trying but it's stuck!"

"Ren, please release my hand," asked Sherry.

"I would if I could."

"Erza, I apologize; I will remove my hand now," said Jellal. But as he tried, his hand felt stuck.

"Sting-sama, you can let go now," said an anxious Yukino.

"It's weird but, my hand is stuck."

"Kagura! I'm sorry! Please don't get the wrong idea," sputtered Rogue.

"Just let go of my hand please," she said calmly.

But try as he might, Rogue and Kagura's hands were stuck.

"What? I thought you guys were in love," asked Madame Hina. She noticed some of the expressions on their faces change from discomfort frowns to smiles. "You guys love each other don't you? Sherry? How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

"You sir," Madame Hina asked Ren.

"I'm good," he beamed.

"You know what will feel even better? If you guys held the other hand as well. All of you try holding the other hand and feel 10 times better than holding one hand."

Everyone did so and the delight they got was evident.

"Erza? You feeling good?"

"Oh yes! Very much!"

"Jellal?"

"I've never felt better!"

"Well, if you want to feel 50 times better, get closer to each other. Do it in any way you can." Madame Hina noticed that Sting put Yukino in his lap. "I think Sting has the right idea."

Everyone copied Sting and all the girls were in their guys lap.

"Is everyone good? Everyone feeling great?" The group nodded. "Well guys, if you want to feel 100 times better and make your lady feel 100 times better; guys, give your girl a kiss on the cheek."

The guys did so; Rouge and Jellal were a bit red in the face but did it anyway. Sting, Ren and Lyon did it outright. All the ladies cheeks were pink but Sherry, Yukino and Meredy were very happy. Erza and Kagura were embarrassed but very pleased as well.

"Alright everybody listen up. Ladies I need you to get back in your chair. It's alright, you can still be close. I just need you back in your chair." The girls did it reluctantly. "Ok, eyes on me; everyone take a deep breath and sleep!" They all feel asleep. "Give these guys a round of applause! Everyone take a deep breath and relax as you breathe out, all of my hypnotic suggestions are removed your mind; you are no longer influenced by them. However, I want you to remember that feeling you had when you held your partners hands; when you were close to each other, the kiss on the cheek. I want you to remember that feeling and don't be afraid to explore it, to cherish it, to nurture it. You all deserve to have someone special in your life. Be free to accept it and give it. I will count to five and when I reach one, you will remember the feelings you experienced with your partner and wake up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. One, two, three, four and five. Wide awake! Wide awake! Thank you so much for volunteering, you can return to your seats." The group got off the stage. "Have you all had fun? I want to thank Lamia Scale for inviting me and for hosting these other guilds for tonight. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your life. I am Madame Hina! Goodnight everybody!"

Madame Hina disappeared in a cloud of smoke amidst the applause. She met Mirajane backstage.

"Great job tonight," said Mira.

"Thank you. I wonder if my suggestion at the end will speed things up for them?"

"Well, if it will help Erza and Jellal at least, I'd say it was a success."

"Be sure to let me know what happens."

"Will do. I have my spies on the look out."

As the other guilds from out of town were getting ready to part, a few of the members had some loose ends to take care of.


	2. Jellal and Erza

**Finally, am I right? These next parts may take some time to write because I need to be in the right mindset to write these so they don't feel rushed and cheesy. They also may or may not be that long but understand I'm going for quality, not quantity. That being said, enjoy this one!**

The experience they felt on stage lingered between them. It frightened Jellal but it made Erza feel hopeful. She always felt strongly about him; she always believed in his good heart even when he didn't himself. Jellal always carried the guilt and the shame of those events with him. He convinced himself that he was never worthy of her affections, despite what she told him. After hearing the suggestion from Madame Hina; to remember the feeling and to explore, cherish and nurture it. To know that they deserved to have someone special. Could Jellal deserve Erza? He had danced around this with her for so long, it's any wonder she hadn't moved onto someone else. He wouldn't blame her though. But, spurred on by Madame Hina's suggestion, he decided to go for it; at least once.

"Erza, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course."

Jellal led Erza to a corner of the guild hall, away from the rest of the crowd. Jellal was nervous and Erza sensed it. She was a bit on edge herself; trying to sort through the feelings she felt from the last part of the show.

"Do you remember what you felt from earlier? On stage," asked Jellal.

"Yes, I do. It was, quite wonderful really. What about you? Did you enjoy it?"

"To be honest, yes. So much so. But, I'm also afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Myself, for one. I still feel that I have much to atone for; to the people I hurt."

Erza quickly grabbed his hands and the same feeling they felt from the stage came back in full swing. The blush on their faces was evident but Erza wanted to power through it.

"You've done so much in your fight against dark guilds and against your own darkness." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I've told you so many times that you don't have to do this alone. I know you have Crime Sorcière but, I feel you need more than that. You need more emotional support and I want to give you that. Please! Let me do that for you!"

By now, Erza was crying and sobbing. Even Jellal had a hard time keeping his tears from falling.

"I know you think that you're trying to protect me, but I'm hurting, Jellal! I want to be with you!" Erza calmed down a bit. "This feeling I am getting when I'm holding your hands is amazing for me and I want more. Don't you?"

Jellal remained silent; reveling in the feelings he got while holding Erza's hands. He remembered how good it felt to have her close and the kiss on the cheek. He wondered, how would a kiss on the lips would feel? He placed one hand on Erza's face to wipe some tears.

"I'm sorry. Erza, I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you. You understand that right?"

"I do," she nodded.

"Let this be the first of many," he whispered as he quickly placed his lips against hers.

Erza quickly got over her shock and began to respond. The feeling they first felt holding hands increased exponentially when they touched lips. Neither one wanted to stop, but the need for air over came that and they broke the kiss. They panted heavily, trying to calm down their emotions.

"What now," asked Erza.

"I...really...don't want to leave. If I have to be honest."

"Me, too. Mira can make it back by herself."

"I have a room at the inn nearby," said Jellal with a smirk.

Erza smirked back and then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Lead the way."


	3. Lyon and Meredy

**Sorry this took a while. Wanted to upload it sooner but then I got hit with that stupid 503 error. So, again I'm going for quality not quantity to explain the reason why it's short. Enjoy!**

Meredy noticed Jellal and Erza walking off by themselves. She had a feeling her guild wasn't leaving the town anytime soon and she was happy with that. It gave her the chance to get closer to Lyon. She stood by the door watching everyone go by; the rest of her guild already left for the inn. She watched Lyon conversing with his guild mates. She thought back to the events on stage at the end. Holding his hands, sitting in his lap, the kiss on the cheek he gave her. She knew that Lyon was in love with Juvia for a long time even though the water Mage made it clear she loved Gray; Lyon's adopted brother. She hoped tonight's experience made him rethink his feelings for Juvia and maybe, consider someone else. Maybe, consider her. Lyon just happened to look her way and she immediately blushed and turned her head. She heard his guild mates urge him to go talk to her and that made her nervous. She got even more nervous when she heard footsteps get closer to her. He placed a finger under her chin to pull her face to his. She tried her best to stay calm, but the redness in her cheeks spread to her whole face. Even Lyon was barely keeping it together but he appeared to look unfazed. He gave Meredy a smirk.

"Why are you here all by yourself," he asked.

"Well, Jellal is with Erza and my other guild mates have retired for the evening. I was hoping to at least see you before the night ended."

"I'm here now. Is there something you wanted to do?"

"I...was...wondering what you thought about tonight and what happened on stage?"

Lyon knew what she meant; she wanted him to be honest about what he felt. He smiled; he had to admit it felt great holding her hands, having her in his lap and kissing her cheek. His mind quickly flashed to Juvia and his smile dropped a bit. It didn't go unnoticed by Meredy.

"You're thinking about her aren't you," she said sadly.

"She did cross my mind for a brief moment," he replied.

"I see. Well, I guess there's no point then. Good night, Lyon."

As Meredy turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She immediately felt the same feelings she got from when she held his hands, sat in his lap, and the kiss on her cheek. Despite how good it felt, she still was a bit disappointed that he still thought about Juvia. She turned to see Lyon with his hand around her wrist.

"Juvia is not an easy person to forget; I was smitten by her in every way."

"You know you're not doing a very good job at making me feel better," said Meredy bitterly. "If you're gonna just go on about her despite the feelings I know you felt on stage earlier I don't want to hear about it," she snapped while yanking her arm away. But Lyon tried again. "Stop it Lyon! If you won't forget Juvia then just forget me!"

By now, tears had begun to form as Meredy desperately tried to get away from Lyon. He finally grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight to keep her from struggling and escaping.

"You didn't let me finish," he whispered. He placed his forehead against hers. "It will take time to let go and I hope you can be patient with me. But understand this; what I'm feeling right now with you being this close and in my arms; is better than I could imagine. Being with Juvia never gave me this feeling and I'm willing to explore it with you. That is, if you want to."

Meredy listened quietly, letting his words sink in. She thought about what would be the best answer. She shifted her gaze between his eyes and his lips.

"Does this answer your question," she said as she quickly pushed her lips onto his.

This sensation was even better than just holding hands. Meredy ended the kiss quicker than Lyon would have liked but, he'd let it slide this time.

"I'm not sure," he smirked. "I need to be certain."

"Is there a place we can go to 'discuss' this properly," Meredy smirked back.

Lyon picked Meredy up bridal style.

"I can arrange that," he said and he took off with Meredy giggling the whole way.


	4. Sherry and Ren

Sherry smiled when she saw Meredy being carried away by Lyon. She knew what it felt like to love someone who didn't love you back so she hoped that Lyon would be able to move on from Juvia with Meredy's help. She then shifted her gaze to Ren and the rest of the Trimens. They were all being their usual flirty selves and that made Sherry roll her eyes at the sight. But, she secretly wished Ren would be more willing to give her the attention she wanted. He played the tsundre role very well and at times it was annoying. She never backed down from letting someone know she cared about them so why did she have to like someone who didn't always express it. After tonight's events, it became clear to her that Ren was capable but just needed the proper encouragement. She then decided she had enough; she'd march right up to him and demanded that he either be honest with his feelings or end things before someone got hurt, mainly Sherry. She then made her way towards him; at first she was sure but as she got closer, her nerve began to falter.

"Come on Sherry! Don't wimp out now! Just tell him! Let him know you won't stand for this anymore! He needs to step up or step out!"

She continued to pep talk to herself that she failed to realize that she bumped into him.

"Well hello there. I hope you didn't hurt that pretty little head of yours," Ren said smirking.

"I was just coming over to see if you enjoyed yourself tonight," she replied. Ren raised an eyebrow. "You were a guest of our guild and as a member that means I am part of hosting and a host always make sure their guests enjoy themselves."

"Of course. I enjoyed myself immensely." Ren leaned forward and got in her face. "Did you?"

"Yes," she replied blushing. She remembered how she felt holding his hands and being in his lap. "I hoped that things would be different between us after what we've experienced and I just need to know if this is going to go anywhere; before..."

"Before what," he encouraged.

"Before someone gets hurt. I know you and your friends like to flirt with anything in a skirt and those are just empty words to me. I want, no I need something more real. And if you can't do that, then I need to know so I can move on. I'll give you time to think and just send me a letter when you have your answer."

Sherry turned to walk away but felt someone tug her wrist. She turned in time to see Ren's face get closer and soon felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes after the initial shock wore off and gripped his suit. The feelings they felt kissing each other was way better than just holding hands. They parted, breathing heavily and both of them red in the face.

"I believe that more than qualifies as an answer," smirked Ren.

"Yes, it does," said a shaky Sherry.

"You don't look convinced."

"To be honest, no. How do I know this isn't part of your silly games with girls?"

"What if I told you that I might be done with playing games with girls? That I'm ready for women," Ren said in a husky voice.

Sherry's eyes grew wide, and then developed a smirk of her own.

"Perhaps we can continue this elsewhere? Chelia is at a friends house tonight."

"After you," said Ren.

 **Sorry this took so long. Life got kinda crazy for me and then I got sick, but I'm better now. There will be two more after this and I'm sorry again if this seems short but I'm going for quality not quantity.**

 **Thank you for being patient and see you next time! Also, check out my other stories as well!**


	5. Kagura and Rogue

He couldn't shake the image from his mind. Seeing her in that state was just too much for him. Sure he learned that it was all in his head but, he was pretty sure what he saw was real. Seeing her naked body on stage sent him reeling; he's not a pervert! No way! She looked just as uncomfortable as he was and for the record, why was he even thinking of her like that?! He only met her a few times before, during and after the GMG. She was a strong fighter and kept mostly to herself, kind of like him. But he couldn't shake it. Especially the feelings he felt holding her hand and having her in his lap; it felt amazing. And the kiss on the cheek, even better. He wanted more, he craved more. What made him a bit apprehensive was not knowing how she felt about it. Did she like it? Did she hate it? She couldn't have, she was smiling the whole time. What a smile she had and he wanted to see it more often. He watched Kagura talking with her guild mates wondering if he should approach her. Sting came up behind him and slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Just go for it man," he said.

Rogue nodded and walked straight to her. She looked up to see him approach her. Her guild mates noticed and quickly made themselves scarce. Kagura eyed them suspiciously but quickly turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he said shyly. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I did. And you?"

"Yes, I did."

An awkward silence fell over them. They wanted to address what happened at the end but didn't know how to bring it up.

"So Rogue, about what happened at the end. With us holding hands."

"Yes, uh; did you enjoy it?"

"Very much so. This is embarrassing," she chuckled while blushing.

"It is for me, too. But I did enjoy it." Rogue was also blushing.

"Really? Because, I was hoping we could do it again?"

Rogue's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe she wanted to hold his hands. He slowly reached for hers but she quickly grabbed them. The rush of those previous feelings was overwhelming for both of them. Kagura just lit up and smiled brightly. Rogue's breath was stolen away the moment he saw that smile.

"Whoa," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she responded back. "I'm not usually like this but, I do feel an attraction to you."

This made Rogue gulp; this was new territory for him. He'd seen Sting be in similar situations before so he decided to follow his lead. He smirked at her and stepped a little closer to her.

"I feel the same," he whispered. "Would it be alright if I tried something?"

He looked nervous at what he thought about doing and waited for her permission. She nodded and looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Kagura's breath hitched and she began to blush hard as did Rogue. This kiss felt way better than the cheek, but Kagura felt a bit disappointed. She smiled sweetly at him letting him know she liked it. But deep down, she expected something else and if he wasn't going to initiate it, she would. She released his hands and gently played with his scarf, running it through her hands. She looked up at him shyly while he looked a bit confused. She then gripped the scarf harder and pulled it causing him to lean forward. Her lips collided with his and he was in shock; not totally expecting her to be this bold. He thought about running away but the feelings he got from her lips was even better than holding hands, having her in his lap, kissing her cheek and forehead combined. So, he gave in and responded; when things began to get heated, they pulled apart, both red in the face but very happy. Kagura smiled brightly.

"You're surprisingly a good kisser," she winked at him. "Have you done this before?"

"No, not really."

"So, I'm your first?"

"Yeah, you are. And I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Cause I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. I was going to earlier but, I didn't want to rush it. That's why I went with your forehead instead. I'm not good around girls but, you're kind of like me in a way. I feel comfortable around you."

"If you must know; I feel the same way with you."

Rogue smiled and it made Kagura's heart skip a beat. Her thoughts randomly remembered what she thought he looked like naked and immediately blushed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Is there a place we can go and talk more privately?"

"Sting and I's room at the inn might be open. I think Sting and Yukino have a few things to discuss."

Kagura looked over to see Sting picking up Yukino and heading toward the inn.

"Won't he take her to your room?"

"If I know Sting, he'll take her to hers. May I?"

"Yes," she replied as Rogue picked her up bridal style and began to walk to the inn. "What did you have in mind when we get there?"

"I would like to experience what we did a minute ago."

"With my lips?"

"Yeah, and maybe other spots."

Now it was her turn to be surprised; who knew Rogue could be so bold.

 **Sosososososo sorry everyone! Life got away from me and my internet went down. It will take about a week to get reconnected. Got one more couple to do so hang tight and thanks for sticking around.**


	6. Sting and Yukino

Yukino just watched as she saw Sting approach Rogue. She didn't hear what he said but it made Rogue smile and walk over to Kagura. Sting then turned his head to her and smiled. That made her heart skip and breath hitched. It wasn't his usual smile, it was his soft smile that was happy and content. He slowly walked over to her and her heart beat quickened.

"You ok," he asked.

"Yes, just tired from the show."

"I had fun," he smiled.

"I did, too. Do you...remember...anything," she asked shyly.

Sting smirked. He remembered alright; having her hand in his, her body close to his while on his lap. The scent of her perfume and the feeling of her soft skin when he kissed her cheek. He surprisingly wanted more of it but he didn't want to scare Yukino so he placed his hands on her waist. The blush on her face was immediate and he chuckled a bit at her surprised reaction.

"I remember," he whispered. "And it seems you do as well."

"Yes," she replied hazily. She played with his fur lined vest; unsure of what else to say next.

"Why so quiet," he asked.

"I...just...want to know if...if you...enjoyed any of it?"

She looks so cute when she's shy, he thought to himself. He pulled her closer and griped her tighter. He gently placed his forehead on hers and sighed contently. He breathed in her essence, his Dragon Slayer nose picked up everything. Her lilac, cotton wood scent mixed with her pheromones. Her breath that came in shallow huffs. He knew he was home. This was what he wanted for his guild; that feeling of being at home with people you care about. Grant it, it would be a different feeling with his guildmates, but with her; it was better than anything. So, he simply pecked her lips. She stiffened and he just smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted a little taste."

Who was he kidding; he wanted more but didn't want to rush it. He nearly lost his angel once and he wasn't going to do it again. But he didn't expect what happened next.

"You hardly ever go for, 'just a taste'," Yukino smirked as she pulled his vest and crashed her lips onto his.

That undid him. He squeezed her tighter and matched her vigorous lip movements. It was like she had given him permission and he took full advantage of it. They pulled apart for air, but they clearly weren't done yet.

"You and I have somethings to talk about," he said.

"That we do," she said.

Sting picked her up and headed for the inn they were staying at.

"Shall we take this back to your room," he asked.

"What about yours?"

"It's already gonna be crowded."

Sting turned and noticed Rogue picked Kagura up. Yukino quickly picked up on what Sting meant.

"Then by all means," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, I love it when you talk that."

 **Sosososososo sorry everyone! Life got away from me and the holidays so thanks for sticking around. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
